


The seventh letter

by EBFT



Category: Thor (Movies), Titanic (1997)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EBFT/pseuds/EBFT
Summary: 《第十一封信》简略版 待授翻The translation of 《the eleventh letter》by 烟桥A really sad story，BE
Relationships: Loki/Thor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The seventh letter

Letter1  
Nov.19th, 1911  
My dearest Loki:  
Pardon me for writing this letter, but I can’t help the urge of talking to you---I even wish this letter have wings and can fly to you at this instance. I know you must miss me too. Although you always avoid this topic, I can tell from your bright green eyes that you love me too.  
Do you remember the first time we met? I was forced to go to Southampton to form a “perfect” wedding, but after I had an awful time meeting these “noble” families, I met you.  
You were painting on the street. The sun shone on your face, and your emerald eyes looked like epic gems under the golden sun----you were painting, but you look the same as a beautiful picture.  
Then I went to see you every day. Do you remember that evening, under the big leaves of the sycamore tree, you sat and told me about your stories travelling all over the world painting? I have to apologize for not paying attention to the things you said for my attention were trapped by your angular face, spender eyes and rose red lips. I can't control myself…  
I love you, Loki. I believe we will meet soon. Please replay to me immediately.  
Looking forward to your letter.  
Lots of love,  
Thor  
  
Letter2:  
Dec.30th, 1911  
Dear Loki:  
You must be deliberate to reply after so long time. Do you know how it feels to wait for your letter! I can’t feel asleep at night and all I can think about is you. Hope you will never do this again.  
I know you were mad because I did not listen to you carefully. Pardon me, next time we meet, I will pay attention to every word you said.  
I am sorry to hear that you are going to Paris. I know you are born free. I know this the first time I met you, that is the reason why I didn’t bring you to America with me. Please write about your experience in France. If there’s chance I hope we can go to that beautiful city together. I believe one day we will.  
Please reply soon. Suffering from love,  
Thor  
  
  
Letter3:  
Feb.26th, 2012  
My dear Loki:  
I don't know what I done wrong, but whatever it is, I apologize to you. You must be writing this letter while you were mad. Why would you want to disappear without saying goodbye? “If I do not reply to you, it shows that I’m going to walk out of your life.” You don’t know how much harm these words brings to me!  
Darling, forgive me, I cannot live without you, for every word of yours disturbed the balance of my mind.  
I always want you to draw me a picture. Your hands seem to have magic, and I want to see how these magic portray me.  
Please let me end this with a poem: For nothing this wide universe I call, save thou, my rose; in it thou art my all.  
Please reply. Tormented by love,  
Thor  
  
  
Letter4:  
Apr. 20th, 1912  
Loki:  
I was nearly mad, Loki, I’m scared of what happened just a few days ago.  
Please tell me where you are right now. The event was truly terrible. When I saw the news, my hand trembled to hold the paper because I saw the place where it happened: Southampton. I went here to found you immediately, thank god people around said you went to France. I checked the passengers that started their journey from France, and I felt relief that you were not on the list.  
Now I’m back in your apartment, writing with shaking hand. No matter where you are, I believe you are going to come back here. I leave this message on your desk so you can see it. Please reply.  
Thor  
  
  
Letter5:  
Apr. 18th, 1941  
Mr. Loki:  
Long time no see, here I sent you the good wish of spring. It’s 30 years after we met, I have already accepted the fact that you don’t love me. Things happened in the past will eventually be forgotten, right?  
I am going to Southampton. Oh, don’t get me wrong. I go there because my wife and daughter like the place, they want to live in a city that’s warm and near the sea. Then I thought about you. I almost forgot you.  
My life is back to normal long ago, the madman who ran around all the city in a country is not there anymore.  
I wonder all these years have you went back to your home? I am really interested in what you experienced all these years, maybe sometime we can talk about the past, all these years had passed, we can still be friends. What do you think?  
Hope everything is well, your faithful friend,  
Thor  
  
(No such person, letter rejected)  
  
Letter6  
Nov.1th, 1950  
My Loki:  
Sorry…sorry… I lied to you in the last letter. I did not get marry, and I did not have a daughter. I was along all these years, searching for you----around the world. There was not a single minute that I forgot you.  
I was not well, Loki. Not well at all.  
This might be the last time that I write to you. All these years I was travelling around, my legs are not feeling well. I can feel vitality slipping away from me. At last I went back to Southampton. I bought your apartment----the place I wished to spend the whole life with you. Now I guess I’m going to live there along.  
I’m going to die, Loki.  
I don’t know whether this letter will soften your heart. You are so cruel. Loki, you didn’t even give me the chance to be your friend.  
But I never regret loving you.  
Wish you are healthy.  
Yours,  
Thor  
  
Letter7  
Apr. 12th, 1912  
Dear Thor:  
You cannot believe where I am! I guessed that you were worried of me not writing to you. I even told you that I’m going to leave without saying goodbye. Don’t worry, it's just a little joke. I’m not going to France----I’m going to see you.  
I’m going to surprise you, and then go to that romantic city together with you.  
You wanted me to draw you a picture---guess what, I have already started working on it long ago. This is the reason I didn’t come to you all these time: I’m waiting for it to be done.  
I love you, Thor. I always don’t want to answer this question you asked me, but love cannot be hold back. I will not going to fool my heart anymore----you are the love of my life.  
Now, let me tell you where I am: I got a ticket from Southampton to New York! I told everyone that I was in France, but now, with my painting, I am on Titanic, “the ship of dreams that will never sink”.  
When you receive this letter I will be standing outside your door----do not forget to give me a hug.  
I will always love you  
Loki  
  



End file.
